You Said You Would
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Haruhi is celebrating her mother's birthday with Tamaki when something inside her snaps and she can't keep it together. ONESHOT.


**I've been on a roll with oneshots lately...I think another one's going up today.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Haruhi knelt down in front of a small wooden picture frame. She willed herself the strength to not cry for the billionth time that day. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes again, they were very watery and tears were threatening to spill out.

She reached out and ran her fingers on the smooth mahogany. Her fingers wandered aimlessly along the border. Soon they found themselves on the glass. She peered at the picture of the woman. The woman in the picture had long brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman seemed to smile at Haruhi. A tear or two escaped her eyes. It'd been years since that day and nothing had changed. It felt like it was the day after it'd happened. She hugged the picture to her chest and quietly cried.

"Happy Birthday, Mom," she choked.

* * *

A white stretch limo pulled up in front of Haruhi's flat. The door opened and a young man with blonde hair and unusually sad blue eyes stepped out. He looked up at the sky before sighing. He dragged himself up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Tamaki always dreaded moments like these. For two reasons. One, Haruhi's father was really aggressive at times. He shuddered at the mere thought of his last visit. He'd found himself slammed against the wall before he'd even realised that Mr. Fujioka had come home.

The second reason? Today was Mrs. Fujioka's birthday. The Fujiokas would be mourning today. Just the thought of seeing tears in his girlfriend's eyes angered him. Why did she have to suffer so much pain? Why?

The door swung open and Tamaki braced himself for the worst, but it didn't come. Instead, his mouth dropped open. Standing before him was Haruhi's father, but that wasn't what got him. Mr. Fujioka…looked like a man. He had short choppy brown hair and the same chocolate eyes as Haruhi. They were a bit more watery today, but that was understandable.

"Hello, Tamaki," sighed Mr. Fujioka. "Haruhi's in the living room…with her picture of Kotoko." He noticed the look on Tamaki's face and sighed again. "Kotoko's birthday and the anniversary of her death are the only two days I dress the way we met," he clarified.

He stepped aside so a dumbstruck Tamaki could enter. He violently shook his head and walked inside. He could faintly hear a girl's voice come from the living room. Her voice shook with each sentence and it broke the blonde's heart. He stepped into the doorway and peered into the room.

"Haruhi?" he asked cautiously.

She looked up, startled. She knew that he was coming today, but she didn't think that he'd come so early. She put the picture down and made to go properly greet him when he beat her to it.

He gently lay his hand on her shoulder and softly smiled at her. "Don't stop what you were doing because of me." He took his seat beside her and closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. He looked as if he was silently praying for Kotoko.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Fujioka," he said softly.

Haruhi didn't listen to Tamaki's soft murmuring. Her gaze was fixed on the picture sitting before her. She could feel something brewing in the pit of her stomach as well as something threatening to spill out of her eyes. She squeezed them shut and angrily gripped her knees. "You said you'd be there, Mom," she growled. "You said you'd always be there for me!"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi. His eyes held so much love for the girl sitting next to him. It pained him to see her so angry and distraught. She missed her mother. She was angry that she was taken away from her so early. He wrapped his arms around her.

She angrily beat his back. "Let go of me, Tamaki!" she shouted.

He wasn't going to let go of her. He knew that she wasn't feeling like herself and she needed someone to fill the empty void her mother had created. He was trying to do his best to fill it. Gradually, her fists stopped beating his back and she buried her face in his shoulder. He felt the fabric at his shoulder dampen from her tears and he slowly rubbed her back.

"It's OK, Haruhi. I'm here for you."

"T-T-That's what Mom said," she whispered. "That's what she said before she died. How am I supposed to know that you won't leave me like she did?"

He pulled away from her and softly kissed her, not caring if her father was watching them. Her eyes were still brimming with tears when he pulled away again. He wiped his tears with his thumb. "Because I love you, Haruhi," he said sincerely. "My love for you will always find it's way back. Even if we have our worst argument. I'll always find a way to be there."

She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He quietly murmured sweet nothings into her ear as she tried to quiet down.

Unbeknownst to the young couple, Mr. Fujioka was watching from the doorway. His arms were crossed and his eyes were sad, but he had a smile on his face.

_He'll be there for her when Kotoko's not. Hell, he'll be there when I'm not. Be good to my daughter, Tamaki. Always be there for her._

* * *

نهاية


End file.
